The Other Dimension
by Godric's Pen
Summary: There is a world unknown to us. It is a dimension in which Lady of the Sun watches over, and creates Protectors as she sees fit. No one knows of Sunny's world. Except for Man in Moon. And when Sunny warns Manny of a danger to both their universes, the Guardians and the Protectors must put aside their differences to save the things they care about most; their believers.
1. Prologue

_Evil is stirring._ A female voice told him.

Man in Moon's head shot up.

" Evil?" He asked, standing up, pacing, absently staring at his reflection in the too-white tile of his domain.

_Yes, Manny. Trouble. In my universe, as well as yours_. The voice said again.

" What sort of trouble? I've seen nothing! And I see all!" Manny exclaimed, panicky.

The voice whispered to him, _There are no signs in your world yet, but there soon shall be, for it is only a matter of time_.

" What sort of signs?" Manny asked, halting abruptly_._

_I have deciphered them into words as best as I can;_

**_" Land of Moon and Land of Sun must join together, must be one. _**

**_Two forces, two enemies, blank and black, will join together, no turning back. _**

**_They've taken what will be sorely missed, from both Moon's and Sun's. _**

**_Moon and Sun's defenders must work together, join together,_**

**_To save the taken ones." _**

" Sun and Moon," Manny repeated, " That's us, is it, Sunny?"

_Correct_.

" A-and blank and black? You don't mean-"

_I am afraid so._

" Moon and Sun's defenders? My Guardians?" Manny asked shakily.

_And my Protectors, yes._

" B-but, Sunny," Man in Moon stammered, running a hand through his quaffed silver hair, "Taken ones? Wh-who have Pitch and Erasien taken?"

_That, dear friend_,_ I do not know. I read the signs, but that_ _does not mean_ _they are clear._

" W-well," said Manny bracingly, " How are we going to work together?"

_I do not know. I cannot tell the future, not specifically, everything is a riddle. I shall tell my Protectors what to do, they will go from there._

" And I, Sunny, I?" Manny asked anxiously.

_You mustn't do anything at present. It would make your Guardians paranoid_. _Let my Protectors come to them._

" How are they going to travel across dimensions, Sunny?"

_They will find a way. Especially if someone's been taken. They can't help but... Protect._

" Yes," breathed Manny, " I suppose your right."

_Be wary, my friend, and when the time comes, warn your Guardians to do the same. _Sunny said.

" Alright, I'll see you soon, then?" Manny asked.

_In good time, in good time. Do not forget, be wary. I bade you good night, and good luck, Man in Moon._

" Same to you," wished Manny, "Lady of the Sun."

* * *

Yay, alternate dimensions! Review, review, and, *taps lip in mock-thought*, oh yeah, REVIEW!


	2. Strangers

Jack Frost was worried. Worried about the moon.

Sure, Man in Moon never talked much, but he'd always... Hummed.

It was this incessant, melodic buzz that was always in the back of Jack's brain. It was sort of nice, knowing that Manny was there, looking, watching. But lately, it'd stopped. Like he had other things on his mind.

Even the moon didn't glow as brightly as it should have.

It was halfhearted, as though Manny were preoccupied, but was doing some job that he knew had to do.

Had Jack asked about it? Of course.

And what did Manny say? Nothing. Of course.

Jack looked up in surprise. _Lights_.

_Northern lights__._

* * *

"Jack!" someone called as he entered North's workshop.

The winter sprite turned and smiled as he saw who it was. " Hey, guys," he replied easily to the Guardians.

Tooth flittered over, sticking fingers in his mouth and examining it thoroughly.

" Toof, Toof, sta, sta, not the teef!" Jack slurred, jerking himself away.

Tooth smiled sheepishly. " Sorry, I couldn't help myself,"

Jack raised an eyebrow, " Yeah, well, is there a reason we were called here, besides Tooth attacking my mouth like a psycho-dentist?"

Tooth huffed. " Fairy, not dentist." She corrected.

" Notice how ya don't deny the part about bein' a nutter." Bunny pointed out.

" Guys?" Jack pressed.

They seemed to be very reluctant to reveal their reason for being here.

" Jack," North began heavily, speaking for the first time, " Is not good news."

" What?" The winter sprite prompted, bracing for the impact.

" Well..." Tooth trailed off, looking away nervously and tapping her fingers together.

" _What?!_" Jack all but shouted.

Sandy created an sand image above his head, an utmost sorrowful expression on his face. It was Jamie.

" Jamie?" Jack asked, " I haven't seen him in a while, it's summer in Burgess."

He glanced around at their uncomfortable and sad faces. " Is he okay?" Jack demanded, suddenly panicked and anxious.

Upending terror crashed down on him like a rainstorm. _He had to be okay._

" No," Bunny answered, tall ears drooping, " He's been kidnapped. A-ankle-biter too." His tough exterior crumbled at this, and anguish filled his features.

Jack ran hands through his hair and clutched it roughly between his fingers, squeezing his eyes shut. Then he opened them, glaring.

" Kidnapped by who?" He growled.

" We don't know," North sighed, " We have suspicions, but Manny is not talking-"

There was a sudden _boom_ as something crashed into the side of the workshop, bits of rubble and plaster flying everywhere, leaving the Guardians in a cloud of dust as they screamed and hit the deck.

Covered slightly by the cloud of dust, five figures stood in front of the Guardians.

It cleared, revealing them, and their strangeness.

The Guardians looked up in awe and confusion at the ruins and the strangers who stood in it.

One of them was a small boy, only about five, with curly brown hair, big pink eyes, and rosy cheeks wearing a pair of pink overalls with a heart on the pocket. He had little angel wings on his back, and hanging from his side, a bag of arrows and a bow. He bent over slightly, mouth open a tiny bit, staring at the Guardians curiously.

Another, much taller, was a man with a serious scowl on his face, arms crossed sternly across his chest. The effect was ruined by the pair of large blue butterfly wings on his back and antennas on his head of black hair. His eyes were black as well, looking around at the Guardians on the floor critically.

The third was a beautiful woman, entrancing even, with glowing tan skin and bright sea blue eyes, her flowing blonde hair spilling over her shoulders. She was covered only by a strapless belly-shirt, which was embroidered in pearls, and a skirt that had a large slit up the middle, exposing her slender legs. They were shiny and covered in green scales, and her toes her webbed. She winked flirtatiously at Jack before examining her nails.

The fourth was another man, tall and spindly and gracefully old, he had gray hair and a beard, and twinkling eyes that changed color in the light. He leaned on a walking stick, but at the bottom, usually where a tennis ball was stuck on, there was a large hourglass, the top bulb eternally pouring blue sand down into the lower bulb.

The final and fifth one was in the middle, leading, and was truly frightening. No one could be sure what they looked like, for they were wearing a large black cloak, face hidden behind the hood. However a thin, pale, bony hand was seen out of the sleeve, firmly closed around a large, lethal-looking scythe.

Jack was the first to stand up, and that was apparently a mistake.

The cloaked figure charged him against the nearest wall, scythe's blade at his neck, and red eyes glowed from underneath the hood.

" Where is she?" They asked in a deep booming voice that shook the room.

The other Guardians were preparing to fight, before the hooded figure pulled back, and stared at the sky.

The other strangers looked up and listened as well.

" But My Lady-" The cloaked one seemed to interrupt the voice the Guardians couldn't hear.

After listening to them for a few seconds, the cloaked person protested, " But I hardly ever get to use the death voice!"

The scaly-legged lady rolled her eyes, " Just put it away, Grim, you're scaring the cute one!" She winked at Jack again.

" Fine." Said the becloaked one, in a different tone.

They threw back the cloak, and in pooled at their feet.

It was a girl.

A teenage girl.

Jack might've mistook her for a punk-rocker, if not for the scythe. She looked about fifteen, tall and thin, she wore a sleeveless, tight t-shirt with some band's name across the front, ripped black skinny jeans, and leather boots. There was a spiked choker on her neck, skull bracelets on her wrists, and multiple piercing lined her ears.

Her hair was short and spiky, and pure black. Her skin was a stark contrast, pale as a bone, whiter than Jack's.

Her eyes were blood-red, glaring fiercely, and her skeletal fingers flexed, clenching and unclenching in self-restraint.

" Now," she asked in a silky tone, death voice gone, though the look on her face could kill, " Where is she?"

But Jack had his own question. " The _Grim Reaper_ is a _girl_?"


	3. Protectors

The Grim Reaper glared, " Of _course_ I'm a girl," she bit out, fingers clenching around her scythe.

" Now," she stressed the word, looking at each of the Guardians in turn, " Where is she?"

" Who?" Tooth asked.

" Morgan!" Grim shrieked, furious, " Morgan Arthur!"

" I have no clue who that is." Jack folded his arms.

Black fog began swirling around Grim's booted feet. Her blood-red eyes flickered and she snarled, using the death voice, " Wrong answer."

She slammed the butt of her scythe on the floor with a resounding _boom_, and suddenly, as though he'd been hit squarely in the gut, Jack flew across the room and into the wall with an, " Oof!"

" Oh, Grim!" whined the scaly-legged woman, stomping her shiny green foot, " Stop hurting him, Lady Sun said we're supposed to work together!"

" She also said that if we came here we'd get answers!" Grim whirled around and set her fiery gaze on the pretty woman. " But-"

Then out of the blue, two voices rang out, one soft and male, the other blazing and womanly. Together they recited words that sounded like a poem;

_A quest will ensue, _

_Cold and sharp the wind will blow, _

_Telling you which way to go, _

_You will find what's been stolen, _

_And return it to the lost, _

_But they shan't remember, _

_A battle will ensue, _

_Immortal blood shall paint the snow, _

_And taint the blade of Death, _

_The pockets of the cloak will be tested of its depth,_

_Screams of agony will fill the air, _

_Tears of grief-stricken children will wash away the red, _

_And still no one will be truly dead_.

The little boy with angel wings gasped and murmured in a squeaky voice, " Prophecy?"

The butterfly man nodded slowly, " Yes."

" _And_ it's about as clear as a foggy day in the Bermuda Triangle," huffed Grim, " But that's not new."

" Don't disrespect Lady Sun," the old man with the hourglass warned.

" Look," Jack heaved himself up and wiped his mouth, " If you're going to take our souls, can you make it fast?"

His tone was sarcastic, but sapphire eyes glimmered with fear. What would one be without a soul?

Grim growled, " I don't do that."

North raised his eyebrow, " No?"

" Well, she does," the old man, Father Time, " But only when I say so."

He looked around any all of them, calculative and eyes luminescent. Jack was reminded strongly of an old, wise owl.

" So Death gets told what to do by an old bloke with an hourglass?" Bunny asked skeptically.

This was all too weird.

Grim crossed her pale arms, " Well, he does control a lot of it. He decides how much time everyone has. To grow up. To live. Somebody has to." Grim's red eyes were on the floor, lips quavering, " Unfortunately, it all has to end. And it's my job to end it."

The punkish girl swallowed thickly, and silence hung heavy in the air like... Death.

The little Cupid wandered over, tugging at the end of the Reaper's shirt. " Don't be sad, Grim," he pleaded, pink eyes wide.

Grim only ruffled his hair and looked up, fingers tightening around her scythe once more.

Sandy stepped forward. The sand above his head spelled out a message, " Who are you?"

The strangers smiled faintly, suddenly strong and full of pride.

The blonde woman smiled brightly, " I am Nerina, mermaid and Protector of Enchantment."

The butterfly man crossed his strong arms, " Zacchaeus, Protector of Innocence."

The little boy bounced, " I'm C.J., I'm the Protector of Love!" He giggled, hovering above the ground as his feathered wings flapped.

" I am Father Time," Time said, " Protector of Growth."

Grim was the last to go. She picked up her cloak a slipped it on.

" I am the Grim Reaper," she murmured softly, yet strongly, holding her head high, " Bringer of death and Protector of Souls."

Together they chanted, " We are an elite order of immortal spirits chosen and collected by the Lady of the Sun because we all have something to offer, and something inside us that makes us fit to keep children safe. _We are the Protectors._"


End file.
